


Moving In On Stefan's Girl

by portermbayne



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portermbayne/pseuds/portermbayne
Summary: Set in an early season one timeline, human Elena is not aware that the Salvatores are vampires.  She is happily dating Stefan and has heard only bad things about his brother.  In this One Shot, Damon decides to pay a visit to his brother's girl, appearing in her bedroom for a "getting to know you" session.  Pure smut/brother's girl kink.  NOTE: Damon compels Elena not to call for help when he appears suddenly in her room, buying himself time with her, but later activities are not compelled.  This is not meant to be non-consentual.





	Moving In On Stefan's Girl

Elena enters her room, fresh from a shower. She is in pjs, her hair still damp, and she walks to her nightstand for her brush. 

“Looking good, beautiful.” drawls a low voice from the corner of the room. 

Elena jumps and yelps “Damon!” followed in a much quieter voice; “What are you doing here?” 

Elena’s face was incredulous. The idea that Damon, her boyfriend’s estranged and seemingly deranged brother would ever step foot in the private space of her bedroom was inconceivable. While Stefan was loving and romantic, his brother was dark, aggressive and dangerous. A chill crept along her spine. He should not be here. This was wrong. 

A thump comes from the other side of the wall and Elena’s eyes widen slightly as she registers the presence of her brother Jeremy in the next room. She draws in a long breath, steadying her heart rate. ‘Jer is right in the next room’, she thinks, ‘I can scream and he will be here in seconds’. 

Damon seems to read her thoughts, and the smirk on his face slips as he presses a finger to his lips for a moment. “Shhh. Don’t get any ideas Princess.” Damon’s tongue swipes over his lower lip as he stands quietly and walks towards Elena. He raises one hand and tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear, his hand coming to cradle her cheek. His gaze flitters over her face and Elena feels herself staring into his eyes, unable to look away.

“You don’t want Jeremy to come in here, Elena.” Damon says quietly, as if it were fact. Elena feels herself nodding in agreement, lost in his eyes. “I don’t want Jeremy to come in here.” She repeats. Damon nods. “Of course you don’t Elena. Tonight is just for you and I.” His right hand is still on her cheek and Elena finds herself tilting her head to press against it. The room suddenly feels warm and her skin, still damp from the shower erupts in goose bumps. 

“That’s better.” says Damon. He raises his left hand to caress her other cheek and for a moment Elena thinks he is going to kiss her. Instead, he drops both hands and takes a step back, his gaze running down her body. “You were about to brush your hair.” he says. Elena nods and turns to reach for the brush. As she begins to run it through her tresses, she feels a bit foolish. ‘Why did she even want to call for Jeremy? It’s just Damon... And tonight is for us’ she thinks.

Elena smiles shyly at Damon as she finishes brushing her hair. She isn’t completely sure what is happening, but she is oddly comfortable in Damon’s presence. Presently, he is pouring over her bookshelves, fingers glancing along the spines. When his eyes come upon the Twilight series, he grins and peers over at her. “Do you have a thing for vampires?” he asks. Sheepishly, she ducks her head and blushes. “Oh that’s so embarrassing, but yes, I really do!” Elena giggles and steps towards Damon.

“Really?” Damon looks thoughtful. “Tell me more.” 

Elena thinks for a moment and replies “Well… I think it’s their invincibility; their ability to face so many adversities with ease. Sometimes life is overwhelming-- Did you know I lost my parents last year?” 

Damon nods once. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“Yeah... Well, after the accident, it helped to get lost in books. I could forget that my life had fallen apart. And vampires, well, they really took my mind to another place. Nothing like fantasy to forget about life for a while.” 

“Ah. Fantasy. Right.” Damon turns to face Elena fully. “How about we tuck you into bed, and I will tell you a story?” 

“You tell stories?” Elena looks skeptical.

“Only the best.” Damon scoffs and ushers Elena towards the bed. She climbs in hesitantly, suddenly self conscious of her tank top and tiny shorts. She grabs Mr. Cuddles, her teddy bear and lays on her side as Damon climbs in next to her. He reaches over to turn off the lamp, leaving them in just the light of the moon coming in through the window. Elena’s eyes take a moment to adjust, but then she sees Damon, one arm bent back behind his head, using his arm as pillow, and legs crossed at the ankles. He is looking up at the ceiling.

After what seems like a long stretch of silence, Elena intones “Once upon a time...” 

Damon smirks. “If you must know, I am trying to decide which story to tell you tonight. I have many.” He rolls to his side to face her. “Do you want Passion? Adventure? Danger? Intrigue? Mystery? Double crossing women? Backstabbing brothers?” 

Elena giggles again. Struck by how at ease she is with Damon, not just in her room, but now in her bed. It seemed so natural. So comfortable. “Hmmm. Backstabbing brothers? I wonder what Stefan would think of you being here right now...”

“Shhhh. Don’t think of Stefan. Don’t even mention the name.” Damon groans realizing his error in mentioning his brother. He rolls over on top of Elena, taking her hands in his and pressing them against his face. “I could make you forget all about him Elena. If you would just give me a chance.”

Elena tenses initially at the feeling of Damon above her, but there is something about him that makes her relax. He seems sincere. Eager? Vulnerable. She is not afraid. He lets go of her hands but she leaves them on his face, drinking in his striking features. She allows her fingers to trail along his jawline. He is stunningly handsome and, with just inches between them, Elena’s eyes drop to his lips. 

“I thought you were going to tell me a story?” She whispers.

“I was.” 

“But now you aren’t?” Her eyes search his for an answer.

Damon groans, closing his eyes and lowering his forehead to hers. “Sometimes I don’t want to be a gentleman, Elena.” 

Elena’s cell phone starts to ring. The sound is muffled from where she had tucked it earlier under her pillow. Stefan always called to say goodnight. It was a call she looked forward to.

Elena swallowed, suddenly realizing the situation before her. Her boyfriend was calling and here she was in bed, lying underneath his brother! Guilt washed over her. This was so wrong. She was giving Damon the wrong idea. Why was this so confusing? Elena scrambled to sit up and slid her hand under the pillow. It was Stefan. Elena looks at Damon apologetically. “I need to take this.” she says as she answers the call. Damon slides further down Elena, as if to give her space for the call and nods.

“Hey, Stefan.” Elena breathes into the phone. Damon watches as Elena’s shoulders relax and she leans back into the pillows. She seems so happy and content to be talking to his brother. His Katherine-stealing bastard of a brother. Damon feels a wash of anger and jealousy flow through him. It’s not her fault, but suddenly Damon wants revenge. Damon wants what he wants. 

Elena’s legs are stretched out before him and he slowly slides his hand up her leg, watching for a reaction. She is so smitten with Stefan that she does not seem to notice. ‘That won’t do’ thinks Damon. He shifts his body, carefully bending one of her legs and inserting himself between them. Elena looks down quizzically, as Damon has just placed his head between her legs, but he only smiles. She rolls her eyes and laughs at the story that Stefan is telling her. Damon can hear every word and he knows that he needs to be very quiet or Stefan will hear him too. 

As Elena leans back into the pillows again, Damon tilts his head and drags his nose along her inner thigh. THAT gets a reaction. Elena’s breath hitches and her head pops up from the pillows, her eyes wide. Damon’s eyes burn into hers and he does not look away as he drags his tongue along the same spot that his nose just graced. Elena’s breathing is now hard and fast and Damon hears Stefan pause in his story to ask if she is alright. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine Stefan.” Elena reaches down to push Damon away, her eyes still wide with shock and Damon takes that moment to press his open mouth on her core right through her shorts. Instead of pushing him away, Elena’s hand threads through Damon’s hair and her head falls back. Stefan has resumed his story telling and Elena manages a “Mmmm” to encourage him along. 

Damon knows he needs to move quickly to keep Elena from coming to her senses and stopping him. With his mouth on her center, he slips both hands underneath her ass and deftly slides her pajama shorts and panties down to her knees, removing his mouth from her core only briefly to do so. The moment his tongue reaches her bare folds Elena’s hand grips his hair fiercely and her back arches. Damon can hear Stefan telling Elena about that afternoon’s football practice as he swirls his tongue around her clit slowly, then down and into her center. 

Elena is incredibly wet. She smells amazing. She tastes amazing. As Damon continues to work his tongue over her hardened nub, the sound of Stefan’s voice is slowly being replaced by the sound of the blood pumping through Elena’s veins. Damon breathes in deeply, resisting the urge to bite and doing all he can to keep his vampire face from emerging. 

Elena is now unable to remain still. She is thrusting against his mouth with her hips and biting her bottom lip. Her eyes remain on Damon and that magical mouth that is bringing her so much pleasure. 

Damon feels Elena’s body tense and he grips her ass tightly in anticipation of her orgasm. Elena comes and she comes hard. Damon’s eyes soak up every blissful moment of it. How her mouth opens in a silent cry, how her eyes lose focus, how her body shudders and her legs clench up around him. Damon continues to lick as Elena slowly comes down from her high. Their eyes are locked and Stefan is still talking, now about the school dance coming up. Would Elena like to go with him? 

“Elena?” Stefan’s voice comes through the phone again after a pause. “Would you be my date to the dance?”

Elena runs her hand through Damon’s hair as she catches her breath. “Sure Stefan. Of course. Listen, I’m really sleepy... Can you tell me the rest tomorrow?” 

Damon listens as Stefan apologizes for keeping Elena up so late. As the call ends, he watches to see how Elena will react. Will she be mad at him? 

They stare at each other silently for a moment. 

“That was amazing.” says Elena.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Damon smiles and takes one more lick of Elena, humming in appreciation, the vibration making her gasp. Damon wasn’t going back to the boarding house tonight. Damon wasn’t going anywhere. Ever.


End file.
